


38. A person’s weight as they lie on top of you

by rowan_one



Series: Sensory Prompts [2]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Mild Language, can be interpreted either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan_one/pseuds/rowan_one
Summary: Bender monologues to himself about Fry-- as usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on getting into writing for this fandom, please comment!

Weren’t humans supposed to be cute when asleep? This meatbag was a snoring, slobbering mess.

_Ah jeez, he’s going to mess up my shiny metal finish with his gross bodily fluids._

….Not that Bender was going to push the meatbag off any time soon, he’d grown far too attached to this routine, this comfort.

Fry’s weight was a firm pressure on his chest cabinet, soft and doughy against the unyielding metal. 

Above all…he was so _warm_. The stark contrast against the cool metal was an interesting sensation, one Bender wasn’t quite willing to give up, despite how he might later complain about becoming overheated. He was a robot damn it he was all about coolant! His processors had to work at peak capacity if he wanted to avoid shit like this--stupid moments of weakness where he felt even a shred of affection for a filthy, sweaty _skintube_.

Confident the loud snores meant Fry wasn’t waking up anytime soon, Bender brought one arm up, wrapping it tightly around Fry. Pressing him even closer, enjoying the feeling of his squishy body against the hard, hollow metal cabinet. He buried his face in the crook of Fry’s neck, using his other arm to scoop up Fry's legs, shifting their positions so Fry was cradled in his lap.

Sometime he wished he'd never gotten into this mess.

...Not often though.


End file.
